wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/23
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIII Kapitan Billy Bones Tupu-tupu! Klap-klap-klap! — zatętniły ciężkie buciory marynarskie, podzwaniając echem przez całą długość kajutowej sieni, a pogwar głosów zabrzmiał im do wtóru. — Tak, on tu leży. — Bodaj to... widziałże kto kiedy taką ohydną gębę?! — No, żebyś ty go widział, zanim Długi John położył mu dwa pensy na oczach! — Także coś!... Kłaść pensy na powiekach Flinta, który przebierał w gwineach jak w groszach! — Czyś oszalał, brachu? Nie należy nigdy kłaść złota na całunie umrzyka! — Może i nie! Może i nie! Nie należy zaszywać... to wiem. — E, co się tym trapić? On już nie żyje. Spocznie sobie na dnie rzeki... Tupotanie przeszło w miarowy stuk kroków; to czterech rosłych marynarzy wynosiło pokrowiec z żaglowej płachty, w którą zawinięty był zewłok Johna Flinta. Żałosny bełkot Darby’ego przerwał ciszę. Słyszeliśmy go nawet w pokoju Moiry, gdzie zebraliśmy się we trójkę, czekając, co przyniesie nam najbliższa przyszłość. — Niech będzie Bogu chwała... ale on zmarł obarczony tylu grzechami. Ach, święta Brygido, święty Patryku, błogosławiona Weroniko i święty Marku, przyczyńcie się za nim! Wołajcie do Panny Najświętszej, by orędowała za nim przed trybunałem niebieskim. Och, biadaż, biada, biada! Był on zły, ale i dobry po swojemu, a nie ma nikogo, kto by mu wyjednał drogę do szczęścia!... Wtem rozległ się wściekły głos Bonesa: — Dość tej paplaniny! Dalibóg, oćwiczę was kilku, jeżeli on nie stuli gęby! Darby zaskomlał i umilkł. — Z wodą!... — mówił dalej Bones. — Tu, od bakbortu. Nuże go w górę! Czy nie możecie prędzej? Puszczajcie go, wiara! Bęc! Plusnęło. — A teraz, kto powie, że Bill Bones nie jest kapitanem „Konia Morskiego”? — zapytał Bones z pogróżką w głosie. Piotr dotknął mego ramienia otwierając lekkim pchnięciem drzwi pokoju Moiry. — Chyba mnie nie opuścicie? — szepnęła. — Neen — zaprzeczył Holender. — Ale lepiej posłuchajmy, co oni tam knują. Gdyśmy się zakradli do opuszczonego przedsionka, Bones znów przemawiał. Siedział na beczce, którą dawniej zwykł był zajmować Flint. Nad jego głową wisiała latarnia, a w jej bladożółtym świetle można było poznać, że był prawie tak pijany, jak bywał jego zmarły zwierzchnik. — A bodaj to... takie szczęście! Flint był tęgim korsarzem, ale za wiele dufał szczęściu. Ja jestem marynarzem... a, jestem! Niech no mam tylko słońce i gwiazdy, a powiodę was wszędy, gdzie potrza. Niech no tylko dostrzegę topżagle, a poprowadzę was zdobywać okręty. Nie lubię się przechwalać... nie. Możecie pić rumu, ile tylko dusza zapragnie, bylebyście umieli kierować okrętem i walczyć. A teraz, co macie do powiedzenia? Gadajcie, jeden z drugim, warchoły! Z ciemności ozwał się głos Johna Silvera, przemawiający tonem łagodnej, nieco ckliwej namowy: — Lepiej byłoby uczynić wszystko według przepisów, Billu. Jesteś sztormanem, a powiadasz, że Flint dał ci mapę skarbów i naznaczył cię swoim następcą; ale przepisy są przepisami, a nie zawadziłoby... Bones wyciągnął z zanadrza twardy, szeleszczący arkusik papieru i wywinął nim w powietrzu. — Oto jest mapa — oświadczył. — Długi John dobijał się o nią, ale Flint mnie ją wręczył, jakeście to słyszeli z jego ust. — Prawda, żem to powiedział i mówię, Billu — podjął Silver nie zmieszany. — Ale mówię również, że powinniśmy urządzić wybory, zgodnie z naszymi ustawami. Pomruk zgody przywitał to oświadczenie. Bones sposępniał. — To zbyteczne — odpowiedział. — Jestem sztormanem i jedynym prawdziwym żeglarzem, jakiego posiadacie w swym gronie. Ale nuże, wybierajcie sobie kogo chcecie... tylko pamiętajcie, że ja dostałem mapę dotyczącą skarbów. — Tak, tyś dostał tę mapę, Billu — potwierdził Silver, przy czym głos jego przybrał odcień wielkiej nienawiści. — Wiedz jednak, że my nie uznamy jej za twoją własność. Jesteś, jak to mówią prawnicy, naszym zaufanym. Trzymasz ją u siebie w imieniu nas wszystkich, my zaś (tu zaśmiał się zjadliwie), tak, my nie spuścimy cię z oka, Billu. Bones zaklął. — Dalej, przystąpcież do wyborów — jął popędzać załogę. — Któż będzie kapitanem? Wymieńcie czyje nazwisko!! Kilkunastu lizusów krzyknęło: „Bones!” z taką mocą, aż ów napuszył się w sobie; kilku zaś zawołało: „Silver!” albo: „Długi John!” — A któż jeszcze? — wyzywał Bones. Nikt nie odpowiadał. — No, Długi Johnie — zadrwił Bill — zdaje się, że idzie tylko o ciebie i o mnie. Ustawy mówią, że ci, którzy głosują za jednym, przechodzą na jedną stronę, a ci, którzy głosują za drugim, przechodzą na stronę przeciwną. Ponieważ więc siedzisz po stronie bakbortu, ogłaszam, że ci, którzy głosują za tobą, mają przejść na bakbort, ci zaś, którzy są za mną, niech przejdą na sztymbort. — I owszem — mruknął Silver. Słychać było przytłumione szuranie i dudnienie stóp rozstępujących się ludzi, a w świetle latarni można było rozróżnić dwie gromadki skupiające się po obu stronach bezanmasztu; pośrodku na beczce siedział Bones. Trzy piąte załogi oddało głos na niego. — No, Długi Johnie! — krzyknął Bill, nie starając się nawet tłumić triumfu brzmiącego w jego głosie — czy chcesz coś powiedzieć o wyborach? — Nie — odrzekł Silver zwięźle. — Tyś zwyciężył. Bones z radością zatarł ręce. — Powiadasz, żem zwyciężył? — Powiedziałem, że tak. Oba przeciwne stronnictwa przyglądały się sobie wzajem jak dwie zgraje wilków, gotujących się do bójki o ścierwo świeżo zabitego łosia. Przez chwilę przypuszczałem, że pobiją się z sobą, ale złe miałem wyobrażenie o przebiegłości Silvera i jego panowaniu nad sobą. — Zwyciężyłeś, Billu — powtórzył — a ja pierwszy życzę ci z tego pociechy. Ponieważ zaś zostałeś prawnie obrany, prawdopodobnie objaśnisz nas, jakie masz plany co do okrętu? — Plany? — odrzekł Bones ostrożnie. — Jakie plany masz na myśli? — Czy zamierzasz zabrać skarby z obu wysp, czy wyprawić się po nowe? Bones zamyślił się. Nie był on tak kuty na cztery nogi jak Silver, a przypuszczam, że wiedział też o tym. Bał się podstępu, ale choćby nie wiem jak się głowił, nie mógł poza tym niewinnym pytaniem dostrzec żadnej pułapki. — Pójdę za zdaniem załogi — oznajmił z triumfem. — Mówcie, czego sobie życzycie! Tym razem załoga odruchowo jęła się wpatrywać w Silvera, czekając na jego hasło. — Mamy wielkie skarby w tych kryjówkach — odrzekł ów licząc się z każdym słowem. — Ja osobiście radziłbym zabrać to, co mamy, wziąć ze dwa lub trzy okręty i rozjechać się w różne strony świata, stosownie do woli każdego z nas. To, co wykopiemy, wystarczy nam, by urządzić sobie życie wygodnie, a ci, którzy mają ochotę jeszcze coś sobie zarobić, mogą z łatwością to uczynić. Oddaj im „Konia Morskiego”, jeżeli za nim tak przepadają. Nie zmartwią się z tego powodu. Jednak niektórzy z nas dosyć już zakosztowali morza, więc radzi byśmy teraz zaznać wygód na lądzie. Mowę tę przyjęły huczne okrzyki uznania. Nie było człowieka, który by nie był olśniony nadzieją przetrwonienia tysięcy funtów, zanim pójdzie na szubienicę. I jak wszyscy żeglarze utrudzeni wieloma wyprawami pragnęli na zawsze już rozstać się z okrętem — przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Bones, na równi z innymi, był zachwycony planem Silvera. — Doprawdy — przyklasnął. — Długi John ma dobry pomysł. Jutro puścimy się z wodą, a potem hejże na Skrzynię Umrzyka! I pijackim głosem jął wykrzykiwać pieśń, którą Flint nucił przed śmiercią: Piętnastu. chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''Piją zdrowie, resztę czart uczyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Zawtórowali inni i jakby na skinienie różdżki czarnoksięskiej pojawiły się czarki z rumem. Bones wypił ich kilka przez ten czas, gdyśmy się im przyglądali. — Przepijcież do mnie, dranie — zawołał na swych popleczników — Bill Bones jest łaskawym szyprem! Rumu dla wszystkich i do... kata z dyscypliną! Na to zerwała się radosna wrzawa i to, co według mego przewidywania miało doprowadzić do otwartej walki, zdawało się przechodzić jedynie w szał pijacki, jakiego widownią niemal w każdą noc bywał pokład ''„Konia Morskiego”. Ale nie leżało widać w planach Silvera, by zachować całkowitą powściągliwość na tym punkcie, bo oto wystąpił, kulejąc, w krąg światła latarni, mając za sobą Pewa, Czarnego Psa, Darby’ego i kilkunastu innych. — Dajcie spokój, kamraci! — zawołał. — Mamy tu do załatwienia ważną sprawę. Będzie i później czas na hulankę. — Nie ma lepszej pory na pijaństwo, jak wówczas, gdy pod bokiem mamy trunek — odparł Bones. — Prawda i to — wesoło przyznał Silver. — I widać to jasno, że z takiego szypra jak ty, Billu, radzi będą wszyscy okrętnicy. Ale właśnie teraz przyszło mi na myśl, że nikt z nas nigdy nie zapytał jeńców, ile to czasu zajmie wykopanie skarbu Murraya. Przeto ośmielam się wam podsunąć myśl, byśmy ich tu przyciągnęli na górę i wzięli na spytki. Nie powinno tak być, żeby jeńcy mieli siedzieć jak mruki, na co pozwalał im Flint. Dobrym kamratem był nasz Flint, ale zdaje mi się, że nadużywali nieco jego pobłażliwości. Dostrzegłem, iż Bones z wolna przejechał językiem po wargach, mrugając jednocześnie oczyma. Myśl ta przypadła mu do smaku; tak samo i załodze. — Przyprowadźcie ich — nakazał Bones. — Długi John ma rację. — Tak, przyprowadź ich tutaj — zawołała załoga. — Niech potańczą. Bystre, lśniące jak polerowany agat oczy Silvera prześliznęły się po kręgu dzikich twarzy i spoczęły na obliczu Bonesa. — Pobiegnij na rufę, Darby — przemówił — i sprowadź nam jeńców. Jest tam piękna dziewczyna. — Jej... jej... nie przyprowadzę! — odpowiedział Darby ociągając się. — Tak, ją właśnie! — rzekł na to Silver z lekką emfazą i wyciągnąwszy rękę ścisnął silnymi palcami ucho Irlandczyka. Darby wrzasnął z bólu i chciał znów protestować, ale Silver przerwał mu jednym bezlitosnym słowem: — Chybaj! — Przyprowadź tę dziewczynę, chłopcze — burknął Bones — albo zakosztujesz tortur. Darby ruszył ku nam zalewając się łzami. Widzieliśmy, jak powoli przebijał się przez ciżbę. Jeden z ludzi kopnął go. Biedny Darby! Był on ulubieńcem Flinta, a w każdej załodze bywają tacy, którzy nienawidzą tego, co miłe kapitanowi. Spojrzałem na Piotra, on zaś odpowiedział niemym wyrazem kryjącym w sobie smutne przypuszczenia. — Może by dać nura w wodę? — przemówiłem. Moira odezwała się zza naszych pleców: — Nie róbcie nic podobnego!... Ja ani o tym myślę. Jeszcze nie jest z nami tak źle. — Pani nie... — Oni na pewno nas złapią — sprzeciwiła się. — Nie, nie, panie Bob, musimy czekać lepszej sposobności! — Ja — przyklasnął jej Piotr. — Racja. Ja myślę... Tu zawahał się. — Że Silver knowa jakieś tajne zamysły — dodała Moira. — Ja — rzekł Piotr. — Skąd pani to wie? — Domyśliłam się — odrzekła. — Od kwadransa już nasłuchiwałam stojąc poza wami, gdyż przeczucie mi mówiło, że coś niedobrego się święci. Ale oto nadchodzi Darby, więc ze względu na niego powinniśmy iść prędko. Darby, zadyszany, stanął przed nami. — Silver kazał mi... Moira wcisnęła się pomiędzy Piotra i mnie i położyła rękę na ramieniu chłopca. — Nie zważaj na to, co oni mówili — jęła go pocieszać. — Zaprawdę, rycerski z ciebie chłopak, Darby, i tak jestem dumna z ciebie, że dałabym ci chętnie strzępek chusteczki lub pstrokatą wstążkę, byś ją mógł nosić przy kapeluszu... tylko szkoda, że ty nie masz kapelusza, a ja nie posiadam ani chusteczki, ani wstążki! Ale zobaczymy, czego od nas chcą te łotry! I ruszyła przy boku chłopaka, zanim który z nas obu zdołał ją uprzedzić. Tłum piratów rozstąpił się, aby przepuścić nasz pochód, my zaś kroczyliśmy przez mroki aż do krawędzi świetlnego kręgu, gdzie stał Silver oparty na kuli. Usunął się na bok, by ustąpić nam miejsca, tak iż znalazłem się po jego prawicy. O jakie piętnaście stóp dalej siedział Bones na swej beczce; ordynarna jego twarz poczerwieniała i rozpromieniała, a drapieżne oczy pożerały wdzięczną urodę Moiry; reszta siedzącej — rzeszy wydawała mi się jedynie zbiorowiskiem olbrzymich a pokracznych cieni, lecz Moira rozejrzała się wkoło z pewną wyniosłością, która zdolna była poskromić najzuchwalsze spojrzenia. Piotr patrzył głupowato ponad głowy zebranych; było to jego zwyczajem, gdy stawał oko w oko z niebezpieczeństwem. Znad wałków tłuszczu oczki jego przerzucały się jak sztylety od twarzy do twarzy, badając, odgadując, oceniając. Silver przemówił pierwszy: — Otóż ich mamy, Billu. Bones dwakroć przejechał językiem po wargach, zanim się zdobył na odpowiedź; nie spuszczał przy tym oczu z Moiry. — Ładna dziewka, hę? — Jak się waćpan do mnie odzywasz! — zawołała Moira. Piraci rechotali. — Hola, waćpanna chcesz brykać, jak widzę! — zadrwił Bones. — Potrzeba cię ujeździć, a ja mam na cię bat, żeby wygnać z ciebie te fochy! — Odpokutowałoby za to dziesięciu takich jak ty — odcięła się Moira podnosząc hardo głowę. Silver uciszył wybuch ogólnego śmiechu. Mimowolnym podziwem przejęła mnie zręczność tego niecnoty. — Tak jest, łaskawa panienko — odezwał się z szacunkiem — kapitan rad by się tylko dowiedzieć, ile czasu zabrałoby wykopanie skarbu, który państwo z rozkazu kapitana Murraya zakopaliście na Skrzyni Umrzyka? Moira nadal trzymała głowę podniesioną. — Jeżeli nie boicie się ciężkiej roboty, tedy mogłoby to wam zająć nieledwie połowę jednej wachty. Silver zwrócił się z kolei do mnie, z tymże respektem, żądając potwierdzenia tego, co ona powiedziała. Jakoż ja i Piotr potwierdziliśmy te słowa. — A czy to daleko od wybrzeża? — zapytał ją następnie Silver. — Jednemu może się wydawać daleko, a drugiemu całkiem blisko. Na to Bones zeskoczył z beczki. — Mówiłem, że potrzeba cię okiełznać, i zostaniesz też poskromiona, moja dziewucho — oznajmił. — Zdaj resztę na mnie, Silverze. Wezmę ją na rufę i zmuszę, by wyśpiewała wszystko, co wie. Ona spokojnie i drwiąco wpatrzyła się w jego rozgorzałe ślepia. — Próbuj mnie tylko palcem ruszyć, a zabiję albo ciebie, albo siebie samą! — przestrzegła go. On zaś zaśmiał się niepewnie i ruszył ku niej; kiedym podniósł nogę, by wkroczyć pomiędzy nich, ktoś wcisnął mi rękojeść noża w prawą rękę. — Bierz to — posłyszałem głos Silvera. — Powiedz mu, że będziesz walczył za nią. Machinalnie postąpiłem krok naprzód i znalazłem się w kręgu światła otaczającego beczkę Bonesa. Sam Bones zatrzymał się i jął mi się przyglądać z widocznym zakłopotaniem. — On powiada, że będzie walczył za nią, Billu — zawołał Silver usłużnie spoza mego — ramienia, gdy zaś Bones wybuchnął stekiem przekleństw, ów szepnął mi w ucho: — Naznacz ją swoim piętnem. Jest to stare prawo zbójeckie. Gdym się jeszcze wahał, nie dość go rozumiejąc i nie mogąc oderwać oczu od Bonesa, który wydobywał właśnie nóż z pochwy, Silver burknął z gniewem: — Nuże, durniu, prędzej! Byle jak! Wystarczy małe nacięcie na jej ręce, twoim nożem! Moira posłyszała go i odgadła znaczenie jego słów; nie zwlekając włożyła mi pod ramię swoją lewą rękę. — Niech ci Bóg pomaga, Bob — szepnęła. — Jam twoja... Nie ociągałem się już i końcem noża, podanego mi przez Silvera, naznaczyłem szkarłatny krzyżyk na jej dłoni. Były to chyba najosobliwsze zaręczyny, jakie kiedykolwiek widziano. — Panna O’Donnell jest moją narzeczoną! — zawołałem na cały głos. — Poza tym kapitan Flint poręczył nam słowem, że ani jej, ani żadnemu z nas nie stanie się krzywda. — Słowo Flinta nie jest lepsze od mojego — zaśmiał się Bones. — Toteż zapowiadam ci, Koźla Skórko, że najpierw cię schwycę i wychłostam, a potem dla nauczki obetnę ci uszy. I machnął niedbale ręką. — Brać go, kamraci! Nie mogę się zniżyć do tego, by walczyć z jeńcem. Kilku jego drabów chciało wypełnić ten rozkaz, ale Silver, Czarny Pies i kilkunastu innych podnieśli głosy sprzeciwu. — Daj no Koźlej Skórce się popisać! — wołali. — On ją naznaczył swoją kreską! On ją wziął sam dla siebie, gdy Murray zdobył „Najświętszą Trójcę”! Przyjaciele Bonesa cofnęli się. Ze zwartego półkoła zgromadzonych korsarzy rozlegały się najprzeróżniejsze zdania i rady. Jednakowoż stronnicy Silvera byli widać przygotowani na to wydarzenie, gdyż z taką zaciekłością gardłowali w moim imieniu, że samą wrzawą zdobyli sobie opinię publiczną. Silver nawet pochwycił rękę Moiry i wzniósł ją w górę, by wszyscy, nawet najdalej siedzący, mogli przyjrzeć się krwawemu znakowi. — Będzie to dla nas wszystkich pyszne widowisko — obwieścił stentorowym głosemStentorowy głos — donośny; od Stentora, znanego z mitologii wojownika greckiego, który podczas oblężenia Troi nie dał się przekrzyczeć chórowi pięćdziesięciu głosów. — Koźla Skórka należał do załogi Murraya i porwał dziewczynę w bitwie. On ją naznaczył swym piętnem, a jeżeli pragnie bić się za nią, to ma do tego prawo... czy jest jeńcem, czy nim nie jest. Bones przyglądał się tej burdzie miotany sprzecznymi wzruszeniami. Domyślał się, że złapano go w pułapkę, ale jeszcze nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak to się stało, ani też, jaki jest ostateczny cel fortelów Silvera. Nie przypuszczam, by się mnie obawiał lub powątpiewał, czy zdolen jest zabić mnie w walce na noże, jako że nigdy poprzednio nie`miałem sposobności popisać się wobec korsarzy zręcznością w tym zakresie. Wiedział jedynie, że znalazł się w takim położeniu, iż musi walczyć osobiście, by utrzymać swą powagę wobec załogi; toteż pierwszy poryw jego nienawiści skierował się oczywiście przeciwko mnie. Jednakże nie ominął i Silvera. — Zapamiętam ci to! — krzyknął na kuternogę i poczołgał się naprzód, by uderzyć we mnie, trzymając nóż przed sobą i wyciągając prawe ramię, by pochwycić mię w przegubie lub odbić cios z boku. — Nic mnie nie obchodzi, Billu, czy tobie dostanie się ta dziewczyna — żachnął się Silver. — Chciałem ci przypomnieć paragraf czwarty. Gdy zaś idzie o honor, to kapitan ma takie same prawa jak i każdy inny. — Racja! — dobył się krzyk z kilkunastu gardzieli. — Kapitan winien potykać się z każdym, kto go wyzwie. — Zaleję ja jeszcze sadła za skórę paru innym, gdy uporam się z tym draniem — zgrzytnął Bones. Jąłem cofać się przed nim w półkręgu, licząc się z przestrzenią, oświeconą blaskiem bujającej się latarni, oraz ze smolnymi deskami wyczuwanymi pod stopą. — Stój, ty... — huknął ów. — Nie pozwólcie mu wydostać się z waszego kręgu, kamraci... i baczcie, by ten gruby Holender nie skoczył mi na kark. To człek niebezpieczny! Silver w te pędy przywołał paru ludzi, by odgrodzili Piotra; ten, napatrzywszy się mej biegłości od lat pacholęcych w używaniu noża skalpowniczego, nie trapił się bynajmniej myślą, czy dam radę na pół pijanemu żeglarzowi, którego cała umiejętność walki na noże polegała na tym, by nagle pochwycić za przegub przeciwnika, w chwili gdy ów chwytał jego w taki sam sposób, potem zaś dźgać i rąbać dopóty, póki jeden z nich nie straci władzy w rękach. — Nie frasuj się, Billu — doradzał kuternoga tonem łagodzącym. — Nie pozwolimy Holendrowi ani nikomu innemu, by wyrządził ci jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Ino teraz se skocz i haratnij Koźlą Skórkę... jeżeli potrafisz. — Jeżeli potrafię! — syknął Bones. — Przypatrz no mi się! To rzekłszy przypadł do ziemi i nagle skoczył w górę, ale dość niezdarnie; nie tak, jak by to uczynił wojownik z plemienia Irokezów, który podrywa się jak strzała, całym ciałem dążąc za nożem gotowym do ciosu. Usunąłem się w bok i ciąłem na odlew z góry, zamierzając wbić nóż w kark Bonesa. Lecz czy to oślepiło mnie światło latarni, czy też co innego — dość, że ostrze mego noża rozpłatało mu tylko policzek od oka do wargi górnej, pozostawiając głęboką i szeroką ranę. Kapitan ryknął na całe gardło, ja sam też byłem mocno zdumiony, gdyż myślałem, iż od razu z nim skończę. Przez parę mgnień nikt wokoło nas się nie poruszył, gdyż nie przypuszczano, by można było tak rychło zobaczyć rozstrzygnięcie walki. Moira opowiadała mi później, że pociesznie było widzieć rozdziawioną gębę Silvera. Bones, słaniając się, odszedł parę kroków w tył, gdyż buchająca krew tak go oślepiła, że musiał po omacku szukać drogi. Poszedłem za nim z wolna, prawie przygotowany na jakowyś podstęp; on z pewnością posłyszał moje kroki, gdyż zawołał: — Nie dajcie mu, by mnie zabijał, kamraci! Nie widzę nic przed sobą, a on dybie na mnie! Na ten krzyk ze dwunastu korsarzy skoczyło pomiędzy nas, klnąc i odgrażając mi się, ja zaś postąpiłem w stronę, gdzie obok Silvera stali moi przyjaciele. Kulawiec ruszył na moje spotkanie, jednakowoż niezbyt wielką było mi to pociechą. Wyrwał mi nóż z ręki i pochyliwszy się plunął na mnie, rzucając obelżywe słowa, których nie mogę przytoczyć w całości: — Ty niezgrabo! On prawie ślepy, a ty nie potrafiłeś go dobić! — i przemknął koło mnie na szczudle, nawołując swych przyjaciół: — Oto tam napadnięto Czarnego Psa! Dalej na tych psubratów, kamraci! Na całym pokładzie szczęknęły noże — zaczęto żgać i rąbać się nawzajem. Bones został pochłonięty przez zgraję rozbestwionego pospólstwa, które skłębiło się na ciasnej przestrzeni między wsporą bezanmasztu i wzniesieniem rufy. Ktoś szarpnął mnie za rękaw. Gdym obrócił się, przybierając postawę obronną, ujrzałem przed sobą Piotra. — Gdzie Moira? — jęknąłem. — Darby ją fsiął. On ma sposób, szeby nas wysfobocić. Spiesz się, Bob! Mamy dobrą sposobność, ja. To właśnie było celem Silvera, by z twojej ręki zgłacić Bonesa lub podbuszyć pszeciw niemu załogę. Zauważyłem, że Piotr ciągnął mnie ku przodowi okrętu, gdzie pokład był pusty; nie zadawałem jednak żadnych pytań, gdyż głos Silvera dodawał nam bodźca do pośpiechu. — Na rufę, na rufę, chłopcy! — wołał kuternoga. — Pokażmy im, co umiemy! Nie pozwolimy, by takie głupie ścierwo jak Bill Bones miał przed nami chować mapę wskazującą skarby! On nie potrafił zwalczyć nawet Koźlej Skóry! Zza windy kotwicznej przywitał nas głos Moiry: — Czy to ty, Bob? O dzięki Bogu, dzięki Bogu! — A twoja ręka? — wyjąkałem. Przycisnęła ją do moich ust. — Oto ona — rzekła. — Żebyś tylko kiedy indziej był tak ostrożny! Pośpieszyłem naprawić swe uchybienie i na chwilę połączył nas błogi uścisk. — Czy to było pomyślane serio? — zapytała nieśmiało. — Pomyślane! Od dnia, gdym posłyszał miły dźwięk twego głosu w... Z dołu, poniżej bakbortu, doszedł nas przytłumiony gwizd. — To Darby! — zawołała Moira. — On spuścił się w dół po linie kotwicznej, by dostać się na jedną z łódek, które miały odjechać na ląd celem nabrania wody i nie odpłynęły. Piotr skinął na nas niecierpliwie znad poręczy. — Nie rozmawiajmy — nakazał zrzędnie. — Choćmy. Mieliśmy na podorędziu zwój zapasowej liny, więc spuściliśmy go za burtę i jedno po drugim zsunęliśmy się w łódkę, którą Darby umocował koło nasady bukszprytu. Prąd rzeczny obrócił był „Konia Morskiego” rufą ku miastu, przeto Darby i ja ujęliśmy paczyny i zaczęliśmy spokojnie wiosłować wzdłuż olbrzymiego kadłuba okrętowego w stronę rozsianych światełek, co w mroku wskazywały nam Savannah. Jakże piękne wydawały się nam te nikłe połyski latarni i kaganków w tym szczerym pustkowiu! Oczarowywały nas urokiem bezpieczeństwa i przytulności domowej. Jednakże nie byliśmy całkiem bezpieczni. Ponad nami majaczył zrąb ogromnego korabia, którego strzelnice szczerzyły się na kształt kłów, a reje i liny wznosiły się jak niewód gotów do zarzucenia. Na pokładach aż wrzało od walczących i biegających rozbójników; słychać było dzikie okrzyki, brzęk stali, a od czasu do czasu i strzał pistoletowy. Minęliśmy gromadę łodzi przytroczonych do bocznej drabinki, nie chcąc tracić czasu na ich odcięcie i puszczenie z prądem. Minęliśmy tylny pokład, gdzie toczyła się szczególnie zacięta utarczka. Dobijano się do drzwi kajuty głównej, a ktoś wołał, ażeby wytoczyć kartaczownicę i wpakować ...owi kulę w brzuch. Wpłynęliśmy pod rufę „Konia Morskiego” i natknęliśmy się na dziwne widowisko. Do rufy była stale przywiązana druga łódź, na wypadek, gdy należało nagle spuścić ją na morze. Ta łódź została teraz ściągnięta pod okno kajuty oficerskiej, skąd jakiś człowiek staczał ciężką skrzynię czy kufer, drugi zaś człowiek wciągał to na plichtęPlichta — przód łodzi.. Siedzący w łodzi posłyszał szczęk naszych wioseł i rzucił na nas błyskawiczne spojrzenie, zanim przeciął tralówkęTralówka — lina holownicza. i wziął się sam do wioseł. Prąd poniósł go tuż za nami, a ja dostrzegłem krwawą twarz owiniętą strzępem starej koszuli. Czy nas poznał, tego nie wiem, bo nie dał ani znaku, tylko przygarbił się nad burtnicą i powiosłował z prądem w dół rzeki. Lecz ten, który stał w oknie kajuty oficerskiej, nie był tak skłonny do milczenia; owszem, wychylił się znaczną częścią ciała, załamywał ręce i wołał ratunku: — Panie Bones! Ach, waszmość chyba nie opuścisz biednego Beniamina Gunna, który do samego końca stał wiernie przy tobie i trzymał drzwi kajuty, dopóki ich nie zaryglowałeś. Ach, ci... łotrzy, właśnie w tej chwili je rozbijają. Nie odchodź i nie zostawiaj mnie w ten sposób! Oni mnie zamęczą. Oni mnie zachłoszczą na śmierć! — Jedź z powrotem, Darby — rozkazałem. — Nie możemy opuścić biedaka. — Ależ on stał po stronie Bonesa! — żachnął się Darby. — Nie jego w tym wina... Podjechaliśmy pod rufę, a ja zawołałem: — Skacz w wodę, a my cię wyłowimy, Beniaminie. — Któżeś ty? — zapytał ów z lękiem. — To pan Ormerod — wyręczył mnie Darby. Słychać było uderzenia w drzwi na końcu kajuty oficerskiej. — Pośpieszaj, człecze! Nie możemy czekać! — A czy nie chcecie ubrać mnie w liberię?... — nalegał Ben. — Ani nam się nie śni! On skoczył, nie mówiąc już ani słowa, my zaś wyciągnęliśmy go, ociekającego wodą, i usadowiliśmy pomiędzy sobą. ----